Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Frigid's Wraith
by Pufflehugs
Summary: After defeating Whis in a battle, Frigid controls Whis and fuses with him. Will Goku and the gang be able to beat Fris?
1. Chapter 1

Frigid was in his lair, underground in the the Land of Ice. He was trying to find some kind of way to absorb the Earth in order to harness it's energy. Just then, Whis appeared in the lair. "You seem to think you are stronger than me.", said Whis. "I don't think so, I know so!", Frigid replied. "While, if you insist, I guess we should just have a battle to find out who is truly the strongest.", said Whis.

Frigid started by firing a Destructo Disk Barrage. Whis was easily capable of destroying them, however Frigid was just using them as a distraction while he teleported behind Whis. Frigid hit Whis in the head with a Destructo disk, knocking Whis across the lair. However, Whis got back up and hit Frigid with a Full Power Energy Ball. Frigid responded with a Kamehameha straight towards Whis, but Whis used Warp to dodge it. Then, Whis used Symphonic Destruction and completely knocked out Frigid.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you done now?", asked Whis. "I'm not done yet.", Frigid answered in a quiet, weakened voice. Frigid charged his next attack, a Super Ghost Kamekaze. Whis admired Frigid's determination. Frigid fired his attack, but Whis dodged it by teleporting back into his universe. Universe Z.

Back in Universe Z, Whis thought about Frigid. He thought about Frigid's power and determination. He decided he would mentor Frigid. Whis teleported back into Frigid's universe. Universe GT.

Frigid was surprised to see Whis back. "Back for more, blue weakling?", Frigid said. Frigid had eaten a Senzu Bean since his first encounter earlier that day, and had fully recovered. "Don't forget that you are also blue. And weaker than me.", Whis responded. "HOW DARE YOU!", Frigid shouted in response, "Plus, I'm a dark blue". "That doesn't matter. I have no intention of fighting.", Whis stated in a calm voice.

"Then what are you doing here?", Frigid asked. "I think your abilities are most impressive. I have decided to offer mentorship to you. Do you accept?", Whis answered. Frigid considered for a moment, "I suppose so.", he said. "Excellent.", responded Whis, "I suppose you want to bring your servants along?". "Of course!", Frigid answered, leaving to go gather them.


	3. Chapter 3

Whis teleported Frigid and his servants to Beerus's temple in Universe Z. Frigid was confused. "Where are we?", he asked. "We are at the temple of Master Beerus in my universe.", answered Whis. "Your universe? You mean different than the universe I'm from?", asked Frigid. "Yes, there are many universes near here. My world 'Universe Z', and your world 'Universe GT' are extremely close to each other. That is how I travel between these universes so fast.", responded Whis. "This Beerus guy has quite the temple!", said Frigid's servant Kolder. "Yes, quite a temple.", said The Governor, another servant.

The group ventured through the temple to the training room. The training room was a large area with nothing but training equipment and a dial to modify the gravity. Frigid could imagine some intense but rewarding training ahead.

Meanwhile, Goku was hosting a party at Kame House. Vegeta was not particularly happy with the party. However, everyone else was enjoying the party. Chiaotzu had made a cake for the party, and everyone was loving it. Even Beerus was at the party. Gohan asked Beerus why Whis was absent from the party. Beerus explained Whis was dealing with some business in another universe.


	4. Chapter 4

After the tough training, Frigid asks about the universes again. "So, are there any more universes I don't know about?", Frigid asked. "Yes, many more. But not nearly as close to this one as Universe GT. There is Universe AF, Universe FT and many more.", answered Whis. Frigid followed up with another question, "What if two universes were to collide?". "I don't know. I wouldn't try it.", Whis responded.

Frigid looks around. He notices something interesting. "Hey, what are these?, he asks. "Those are Potara Earrings. If a person wears one and another wears the other earring, then they are fused regardless of species or power level.", Whis answered. Frigid shoves one earring into Whis's ear and puts on the other. Whis tried to take it of but it was too late. The earring was already stuck. Frigid and Whis were fused.


	5. Chapter 5

Frigid and Whis were fused into Fris. "Now then, time for my answer!", Fris said. He used the combined might of Frigid and Whis' power to smash Universe Z and Universe GT into each other. It was clear Frigid was in control of Fris. To Fris' surprise, the entire universe began shaking. After all the shaking, Universe Z and Universe GT were combined.

"Hmm, most interesting.", said Fris, "I think I shall call this new Universe the Xenoverse! No reason, just sounds catchy".

Fris was easily stronger than Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Who can stop him now?


	6. Chapter 6

Fris knew exactly what to do next. He would destroy the Earth! But there were multiple people standing in his way. He decided he would take them out before attempting. The first person Fris went after was Beerus.

The sound of the universes combining woke Beerus up. Fris teleported to him and knocked him away. Not even Beerus' power could stop Fris now!

Beerus landed at Kame house. He warned everyone about Fris. Goku was up to the challenge of fighting Fris. Beerus, Goku and Vegeta went to the temple to confront Fris.

However, when they got to the temple, Fris was gone. He was already in the direction of Earth, and nobody was there to stop him!


	7. Chapter 7

Fris finally made it to Earth. He realized Goku and Vegeta, the two people he was looking for, were at the temple. Now was his chance to take out Earth. But before he could fly out of orbit, Majin Buu confronted him (Majuub was since unfused). Fris thought nothing of it, but Buu absorbed him. Whis and Frigid were unfused now!

Whis teleported out just before Frigid blew Buu up. Frigid began flying back in the direction of the temple before Buu regenerated. Whis followed him. When Buu finished regenerating, they were both far from Earth.

Beerus advised Goku and Vegeta prepare for Fris' return. So they did the fusion dance and became Gogeta. Little did they know, Fris was no more. At least for now...


	8. Chapter 8

Frigid arrived at Beerus's temple. "That stupid pink thing ruined my perfect fusion!", Frigid shouted. Gogeta tries to hit Frigid, but hey blocks it. Gogeta goes Super Saiyan 4.

Gogeta now attempts a Spirit Bomb.

Frigid simply knocks it away. Frigid then throws Gogeta into the temple, destroying it. Whis then arrives at the scene and begins fighting Frigid. Gogeta goes back to Earth.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Gogeta arrived back at Earth, Whis was already there. "What form is this?", Gogeta asked. "Super Saiyan 4. You most likely are unaware of this, but when Frigid was controlling Fris, he merged another universe with our's. That universe contained this form.", Whis explained. "We should go to Kami's Lookout and come up with a new plan.", Gogeta said. "I have a better idea, we should have a base in the Time Chamber.", Whis recommended.

Gogeta was then unfused. "Sorry to say this Whis, but I've already entered the Chamber twice, I can't go in again.", Goku explained. "I can remove that limit.", Whis informed the two.


	10. Chapter 10

?: "You understand your mission, Fruo?"

Fruo: "Yes."

?: "Alright, here is your list of enemies to kill."

Fruo: "Kill? I thought you said get rid of them!"

?: "How else did you expect you would get rid of them?"

Fruo: "Killing isn't really my thing."

?: "You want the reward, don't you?"

Fruo: "..."

?: "That is what I thought. Now go after them!"

Fruo: "Yes sir."


	11. Chapter 11

Fruo's first target was Gohan. He didn't want to kill him, so he had to come up with another plan. While walking through the base, he saw a pair of Potara Earrings. He decided to use these earrings to fuse with the enemies instead. He left the base and began his search for Gohan, Power Pole in hand.

Whis, Goku and Vegeta were entering the Time Chamber. Because Whis removed the limit, Goku could enter without a problem. They had to come up with a new battle plan against Frigid. As far as they knew, Frigid had no base and very few troops. Frigid was as powerful as Whis, however. So they would have to get many reinforcements. The three began making a list of fighters to assist in the battle.

Gohan

Goten

Trunks

Future Trunks

Yamcha

Puar

Tien

Chaiotzu

Yajirobe

Beerus

Beat

Note

Froze

Buu

Uub

Tarble

Hercule

Android 8

Android 16

Android 17

Android 18

Fruo

Pan

Bardock

Roshi

Oolong

Krillin

Marron

Nappa

Piccolo


	12. Chapter 12

Gohan heard footsteps behind him, and turned in their direction. "Hello Gohan.". an unknown figure said. Gohan's personality suddenly changed. "Fruo?", Gohan asked, "I thought you were one of Frigid's men.". "Your act won't fool me. The master warned that you people would try and convince me I was on your side.", Fruo responded. Gohan was confused, but switched back to his first personality. "What just happened?", Gohan asked, "Hey, you, is that the Power Po-". Before Gohan could finish, he got knocked out by Fruo's Power Pole.

Fruo pulled the Potara Earrings out of his pockets. He put one earring on Gohan and the other on himself. They fused into Fruohan. The copy gear began buzzing, downloading all of Gohan's powers. "Hmph, Frigid's henchman was right. They are gonna try to fool me. I wonder what the sudden change in attitude was about though, and how did they know my name? Hmph, I have to fuse with the rest of those people. If they are all eliminated, Frigid will be able to give me my memory back!", Fruohan said before flying off. He checked who was next on the list.

**2\. Kakarot/Son Goku**


End file.
